


You'll get better

by koorime_yu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è sicuro di quando esattamente se n’è reso conto. Tutto ciò che sa è che a un certo punto, un giorno totalmente uguale agli altri, l’odore di Stiles ha cominciato a cambiare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll get better

Non è sicuro di quando esattamente se n’è reso conto. Tutto ciò che sa è che a un certo punto, un giorno totalmente uguale agli altri, l’odore di Stiles ha cominciato a cambiare.

Derek conosce l’odore di Stiles, lo ha memorizzato fin dalla prima volta che si sono incontrati – è forte e persistente, al punto che il bosco ne sembrava  _pregno_  ancora la mattina dopo il morso di Scott – un odore che ti obbliga ad accettarne l’esistenza, volente o nolente, proprio come tutto in Stiles.

Ora, invece, c’è una punta più dolce, quasi stucchevole, sotto la superficie. La sente farsi strada ogni giorno di più tra le note conosciute e gli fa arricciare il naso, infastidendolo.

Non gli piace per nulla.

All’inizio cerca di non farci caso, convinto che prima o poi sparirà da sola, così com’è venuta, che sia solo l’ennesimo modo che Stiles ha trovato per rendere la sua presenza impossibile da ignorare.

Ma più i giorni passano, più il suo istinto gli urla a gran voce che quell’odore è  _sbagliato_ , che non dovrebbe esistere – soprattutto non dovrebbe mescolarsi a quello di Stiles, cambiandolo radicalmente.

«Dovresti dirglielo» dice Peter, accostandosi a lui, ai margini del bosco di fronte il liceo di Beacon Hills. Dall’altro lato della strada Stiles saluta Scott con un cenno del capo e si danno appuntamento per quel pomeriggio. Si volta, starnutisce e asciuga il naso sulla manica della felpa. Per un attimo la osserva pensieroso, poi sale in macchina e parte.

Derek guarda la jeep svoltare e sparire dalla sua vista, la segue per qualche altro metro solo attraverso il borbottio familiare del motore, poi si volta e torna a inoltrarsi tra gli alberi, ignorando gli occhi di suo zio che gli premono sulla nuca.

 

Nonostante tutto – non si fida, non del tutto, non dopo quello che ha fatto – sa che Peter ha ragione, non è qualcosa che può semplicemente far finta di non notare.

Quindi va da Stiles. Sa che è in casa – che è solo – ma ci mette più tempo del dovuto a farsi avanti e bussare. C’è qualcosa che lo blocca, che gli impedisce di premere il campanello, come se farlo significasse renderlo reale – il che è assurdo, perché  _già lo è_.

Quando finalmente ci riesce e Stiles apre la porta, il tempo si prolunga, cristallizzandosi nell’attimo in cui il ragazzo lo riconosce.

«Aehm» dice quello, voltandosi un attimo verso l’interno dell’abitazione, «sei venuto per uccidermi? Perché... c’è mio padre in casa, lo sceriffo – te lo ricordi? – e basterebbe un mio urlo per farlo accorrere».

«Stiles--»

«Certo, tu potresti sempre strapparmi la gola con i tuoi denti, come minacci sempre, e a quel punto non potrei più... urlare». Solo a quel punto, Stiles sembra rendersi conto di cosa ha detto e stringe le labbra, facendo un passo indietro. «Possiamo... fingere che io non abbia mai detto l’ultima parte?» domanda con sguardo supplice.

Derek per un attimo pensa che si sta sbagliando, che sta esagerando, che, semplicemente, Stiles sta bene – che il suo continuo parlare a vanvera sconforterebbe  _qualunque cosa_  – ma l’odore è ancora lì, persistente, a infastidirgli l’olfatto.

«Possiamo parlare?» chiede, vedendolo aggrottare la fronte confuso.

«Non... lo stiamo già facendo?» ribatte quello, stornando con lo sguardo, incerto, mentre chiude la porta alle sue spalle. Derek annuisce meccanicamente, teso come una corda di violino.

Ha la bocca completamente arida e tutt’a un tratto è incredibilmente difficile perfino respirare. Gli sembra quasi che tutto il suo essere stia tentando di impedirgli di parlare. Il che è assurdo e senza senso.

Lascia scivolare le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e cerca di racimolare le parole, mentre i secondi passano e Stiles comincia a innervosirsi sempre di più – riesce praticamente a  _sentire_  il suo intero corpo fremere, incapace di restare fermo, neanche fosse percorso da una scarica elettrica.

Si ritrova a sorridere senza un vero motivo, solo per l'iperattività cronica dell'altro.

«Wow!» esclama Stiles, richiamandolo dai suoi pensieri per ritrovarsi l’altro a meno di un centimetro. «Questo è strano» aggiunge, fissandolo a occhi spalancati. Li allarga ancora di più quando un’idea assurda lo coglie, «non sarai mica qui per dichiarare il tuo lupesco amore per me, vero?»

«Cosa? No!» risponde lui, quasi in un ringhio. L’altro arretra, tornando alla sua postazione iniziale, sotto l’arcata della porta.

«Bene» risponde, un po’ risentito, «perché mi sto conservando puro per quando Lydia si accorgerà di me... prima o poi». La conclusione è molto meno convinta, ma poco importa, perché tanto torna a guardarlo dubbioso l’istante dopo, quando rincara: «Di Scott?»

«Oh mio--Stiles, puoi stare zitto per un secondo? Sto cercando di essere serio!» sbotta, in un ringhio vero e proprio, questa volta, che spinge l’altro a tentare un’ennesima ritirata – bloccata dalla porta, purtroppo.

«Okay, okay, che permaloso» borbotta, poggiandosi con le spalle contro l’infisso; ma alla seguente occhiataccia, tace e aspetta.

Derek ne approfitta per prendere un respiro profondo e inala l’odore dolciastro che lo ha spinto fino a lì, finendo per innervosirsi ancora di più anziché calmarsi.

«Posso chiederti una cosa?» comincia, riportando gli occhi su di lui.

Stiles inarca le sopracciglia. «Mi stai chiedendo il  _permesso_?» domanda, sbalordito. Derek lo guarda accigliato, ma non aggiunge altro e Stiles annuisce, ancora incerto. «Beh... certo».

«Com’è morta tua madre?»

Non è il modo migliore e sicuramente non è quello più delicato, ma non riesce a pensare a nient’altro, non con le narici – e la testa – piene di quell’odore.

Stiles aggrotta la fronte, confuso. «Mia madre?» domanda, grattandosi la testa. C’è un sospetto nella sua voce e Derek lo sente bene tanto quanto sente il suo cuore mancare un battito.

«Sai che  _i lupi_  hanno l’olfatto più sviluppato, vero?» riprende allora e l’altro annuisce piano, cercando di seguire il suo discorso. «E sai anche che ogni cosa ha un odore peculiare? Anche le malattie?» aggiunge infine, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Vede il dubbio trasformarsi lentamente in consapevolezza, e questa farsi strada sul suo viso a macchia d’olio.

Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non sa cosa.  _Stai bene? Come ti senti? Vuoi vomitare?_

Quante sciocchezze.

«Ah» dice Stiles, chinando la testa. Derek sente il suo cuore accelerare i battiti, il polmoni incanalano meno ossigeno, il sangue pompa più velocemente e sa di dover dire qualcosa –  _vuole_  dire qualcosa. Non lo fa. Non sa che dire. «Immagino di dovermi fare qualche analisi, allora» riprende Stiles, guardandolo, un sorriso amaro ad arricciargli le labbra.  _Parlami_ , vorrebbe dirgli. «Allora ciao» dice invece quello, aprendo la porta di casa e sparendo all’interno.

Derek resta fermo, davanti all’uscio di quella casa e non sa che fare.

Ha lo stomaco sottosopra e non riesce a respirare. L’odore è finalmente sparito – seguendo Stiles, come un’ombra fedele – e lui chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo; guarda in alto, verso la finestra della camera di Stiles, e pensa che sarebbe assurdamente facile raggiungerla ed entrare – non sarebbe la prima volta dopotutto –, convincerlo a parlare, trovare un modo per aiutarlo, ma non lo fa.

Non saprebbe cosa dire.

*

Le sedie dell’ospedale sono scomode come la cosa più scomoda dell’universo. Stiles pensa che qualcuno dovrebbe fare un reclamo, perché non è giusto che siano  _così_  scomode. Dovrebbero coccolare chi è lì, calmare i nervi tesi, non esasperarli con dolori articolari, soprattutto chi ci passa tante ore in attesa di una novità – e lui ci ha dormito su quelle sedie, sa di cosa parla. Eppure, in quel momento, non sono le sedie il suo problema. Ora come ora anche il lettino dell’ambulatorio gli sembra scomodo.

Il dottor Sheppard lo guarda con un misto di dispiacere e incertezza. Ricorda quando lo vide usare la stessa espressione per comunicare a suo padre che la mamma non stava migliorando.

«Ascolta, Stiles» comincia, sedendosi sullo sgabellino davanti a lui «Capisco la tua paura, ma è solo un raffreddore e a volte capita che causi la rottura di qualche capillare, è normale. Sono sicuro che non c’è altro».

«Ormai sono tre settimane» specifica, passandosi nervosamente le mani sui jeans. L'uomo tentenna e Stiles sente un brivido freddo colargli sulla schiena. Non è mai un bene quando un dottore tentenna.

«Ne hai parlato con tuo padre?»

Stiles scuote la testa, grattandosela. «Non volevo che...» si interrompe e sospira, leccandosi le labbra. «Non può semplicemente farmi le analisi?» chiede, tornando a guardarlo.

Il dottor Sheppard stira le labbra, poi sospira e annuisce, alzandosi per prendere l’occorrente.  
Stiles chiude gli occhi, combattendo una vertigine di nausea che lo coglie.

Ha sperato fino all’ultimo che lo contraddicesse.

 

Quando i risultati arrivano, Stiles sa che sono brutte notizie prima ancora di sentirle. Se ne accorge dal modo in cui suo padre stringe il telefono in mano, quindi si avvicina silenzioso e aspetta che la telefonata finisca.

È minorenne e questo significa che le brutte notizie arrivano prima a suo padre, affinché lui possa guidarlo.

«Okay, grazie, dottor Sheppard» dice suo padre. «A domani» aggiunge, chiudendo la comunicazione. Rimane però fermo, nel bel mezzo della cucina, con il cordless in mano e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Solo allora Stiles si fa avanti.

«Ehi» lo richiama, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Sorride appena quando incontra i suoi occhi lucidi, ricolmi di paura e dolore. «Andrà tutto bene» gli dice, stringendo le dita sulla camicia di flanella a scacchi. «Andrà tutto bene» ripete, quando suo padre lo abbraccia e lo stringe con disperazione.

«Andrà bene» ripete l’altro, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e baciandogli la fronte. «Ce la faremo. Insieme», mormora, come fosse una preghiera.

Stiles annuisce, continuando a sorridere.

 

La verità è che Stiles non è sicuro che andrà tutto bene, ma non lo dice. Né il giorno dopo quando incontrano il dottor Sheppard per ulteriori analisi, né più avanti, quando comincia il primo ciclo di chemio.

Non lo dice neanche a Scott quando, alla fine, dopo giorni, lo mette al corrente delle ultime novità.

Sono nello spogliatoio, dopo il primo allenamento della stagione – dopo che Stiles ha dovuto fermarsi dopo neanche cinque minuti di passaggi in porta – seduti sulle panche, a smozzicare parole che nessuno dei due vuole dire e sentire.

Scott lo guarda e non risponde e lui annuisce, comprendendo.

«Lo sapevi già» mormora.

«No!» esclama Scott, sgranando gli occhi. Si morde le labbra e si passa una mano tra i capelli, nervoso. «Sentivo che c’era qualcosa che non andava ma non credevo…» si interrompe, guardandosi le mani, rimettendo ordine nei suoi pensieri. «Credevo fosse un’influenza, niente di più».

Stiles annuisce di nuovo e si sfrega la testa avanti e indietro. Scott gioca nervosamente con uno dei guanti, mentre il picchiettare ritmico dell’acqua si allarga tra loro. Il terzo box doccia ha la cipolla che perde fin dal secondo anno; non l’hanno mai riparata.

«Lascio la squadra».

«Cosa?» Scott lo guarda incredulo «Ma… sei titolare! E’ quello che hai sempre voluto, non puoi--»

«Non ce la faccio!» sbotta Stiles, allargando le braccia. «Andiamo, oggi non sono riuscito a stare in campo neanche cinque minuti! E lo so come andrà a finire, Scott,  _me lo ricordo_! Mia madre era esausta solo per andare dal letto al bagno!» Chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo. «Ho già parlato con il coach» riprende, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio «Ha detto che se voglio posso sempre restare in panchina, ma… nah. A questo punto preferisco stare sugli spalti a fare il tifo per te». Stira le labbra in un sorriso, a cui Scott però non risponde.

«Quando starai meglio tornerai» sentenzia e Stiles annuisce. Non lo dice che non crede succederà mai.  


*

Scott non sa che fare.

Ha il cervello pieno di pensieri, ma non riesce a catturarne neanche uno, continuando, invece a sentire la spiacevole sensazione di averlo  _vuoto_.

Sua madre ogni tanto lo prende in giro dicendo che lo sia davvero, che la sua scatola cranica sia piena solo di aria. Stiles dice che è piena di Allison.

Ora, invece, lui è abbastanza sicuro che sia pieno solo di  _Stiles_.

Ha passato l’ultimo giorno e mezzo cercando di registrare ciò che il suo migliore amico gli ha confidato, ma non crede di aver fatto un buon lavoro, fino a quel momento. È che non riesce a capire  _come sia possibile_  che stia succedendo a Stiles –  _come sia possibile_  che lui non se ne sia reso conto se non troppo tardi. Che razza di migliore amico è? Ma, dopotutto, non si è mai posto il problema che Stiles potesse farsi male finendo in mezzo a una guerra che non ha nulla a che fare con lui, no? E perché avrebbe dovuto? Quello è Stiles, l’essere più fastidioso e irrequieto del mondo, incapace da spingere via o odiare. Come avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che sarebbe potuto succedergli qualcosa di male?

«Ehi, McCall» Scott chiude l’armadietto, voltandosi a fronteggiare Jackson – che, nonostante le ultime svolte, resta sempre un emerito coglione, per quanto lo riguarda. «Di’ a Stilinski che non me ne frega un cazzo se ha improvvisamente scoperto di saper giocare. Se si mette sulla mia strada, lo distrugg--»

L’ultima parola si perde in un suono soffocato quando la mano di Scott si chiude attorno alla gola dell’altro, pressandolo contro gli armadietti con un clangore. Un paio di studenti si girano a guardarli, si fermano e osservano la scena, affascinati, incuriositi e, in parte, spaventati.

Scott vorrebbe dirgli di provare a dire un’altra sola cosa sbagliata, ma tutto quello che esce dalle sue labbra è un ringhio – basso, profondo,  _animale_  – che fa schiacciare Jackson ancora di più contro gli armadietti per puro istinto di conservazione.

È a quel punto che sente un paio di braccia circondargli il petto e tirarlo all’indietro, obbligandolo a lasciare la presa su Jackson.

«Lascialo andare, Scott, non ne vale la pena» gli sussurra la voce calma di Isaac, continuando a tenerlo fermo. «Se lo colpisci finirai tu nei guai» continua, ma Scott ringhia di nuovo e con uno strattone si libera dalla sua presa. Solo in quel momento si rende conto dei mormorii attorno a loro e del fatto che qualcuno – un professore, gli dice l’istinto – sta venendo verso di loro facendosi largo tra la piccola folla radunata

Guarda un’ultima volta Jackson, poi Isaac e volta loro le spalle, andandosene.

 

Jackson lo guarda muoversi tra la folla, scansare il professor Finstock – che si guarda attorno cercando di capire quale fosse il centro dell’attenzione del folto gruppo – all’ultimo secondo e sparire dietro l’angolo, mentre il resto degli studenti torna alle lezioni, richiamati dal suono della campanella.  
In pochi minuti il corridoio è vuoto, eccezione fatta per lui, Isaac ed Erica, che sopraggiunge in quel momento.

«Chi diavolo crede di essere?» sbotta Jackson, sempre guardando l’angolo dietro cui è scomparso Scott e lisciandosi la maglia. L’istante dopo perde di nuovo colore e coraggio, quando la mano di Isaac si schianta contro gli armadietti, accanto alla sua faccia.

«Invece di parlare a vanvera, Whittemore, perché non provi ad usare i tuoi nuovi sensi?» gli dice a un palmo dal naso – e Jackson si chiede come diavolo facciano tutti a essere così inquietanti solo  _parlando_. E perché lui non lo è?

«Cosa vorresti dire?» gracchia, sbattendo le palpebre in rapida successione. Isaac fa un mezzo sorrisino e guarda Erica, che scuote la testa.

«Non l’hai notato?» domanda lei, quasi incredula.

«Notato cosa?»

«La prossima volta che vedi Stiles,  _concentrati_ » gli risponde Isaac, lasciandolo finalmente andare, lasciandolo solo nel bel mezzo del corridoio.

Jackson sa di essere intelligente, sa che se è uno dei migliori studenti della scuola un motivo c’è – e non è certo grazie ad altri – ma quando gli altri attorno a lui sembrano sempre saperne più di lui la rabbia e la voglia di rivalsa montano prepotenti. È per questo che ha fatto tanto per capire  _come diavolo_  aveva fatto Scott a passare da riserva perennemente in panchina a co-capitano della squadra. Ed è per questo che quando, un’ora dopo, entra nell’aula di chimica e scivola nel posto che Danny gli ha tenuto libero, lo fa continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi su Stiles.

Danny aggrotta la fronte, rivolgendogli una tacita domanda, ma lui scuote la testa e non risponde, sfruttando l’entrata in classe del professore. È durante una delle solite frecciatine del professore proprio a Stiles, che Jackson si rende conto che c’è qualcosa che lo disturba, un odore persistente che gli fa arricciare il naso e gli invade la bocca con il suo sentore dolciastro. È fastidioso al punto che si ritrova a tossire nella vana speranza di liberarsene.

E poi Isaac lo guarda e, lentamente, sposta lo sguardo su Stiles, due banchi davanti a lui; Stiles che è ricurvo sul suo libro e sembra molto più stanco del solito, molto meno esagitato di quanto non l’abbia mai visto – e, per sua sfortuna, nel corso degli anni ha condiviso con lui fin troppe lezioni per rendersi conto che tutti quei continui cambi di posizione sulla sedia, il continuo giocare con il tappo dell’evidenziatore, il piede che si muove ritmicamente sul piolo dello sgabello, tutti quei piccoli segnali della sua iperattività mancano. Ed è come se il suo intero corpo gli urlasse la verità: Stiles è malato.

«Che cos’ha?» chiede avvicinandosi ad Isaac, una volta che la lezione è finita e l’aula è vuota. Stiles è uscito ridendo con Scott, che gli ha passato il braccio attorno al collo e ha detto qualcosa che lo ha fatto ridere più forte.

«Tu cosa credi?» ribatte Erica, superandolo.

Jackson non ha il coraggio di dirlo.

*

Tre volte a settimana, Melissa McCall gli porta a casa le pillole per fargli fare la chemioterapia e Scott prende quasi subito l’abitudine di andare con lei. È facile ingoiarle se non pensa a cosa sono realmente – anche se non sempre riesce a auto ingannarsi. L’Adderall aveva ben altri effetti su di lui.

Quando la stanchezza cronica comincia a farsi sentire anche a scuola, Scott torna a casa con lui. Guida la sua jeep, gli porta lo zaino e parla in continuazione. Parla di qualunque cosa gli passi per la testa, che sia il test a sorpresa di Harris o il nuovo ragazzo di Danny. Parla il doppio di quanto non abbia mai fatto in tutti gli anni che si conoscono – e Scott non è certo un tipo taciturno.

Restano insieme fino a quando suo padre non rientra da lavoro, a studiare o a giocare a Mass Effect.

Un paio di volte capita che suo padre debba trattenersi in centrale fino a notte inoltrata e in quei casi tirano fuori un sacco a pelo dall’armadio e Scott si accampa accanto al letto, mentre Melissa si sistema sul divano giù in soggiorno.

A Stiles sembra quasi di essere tornato a quando erano bambini e il loro unico scopo era restare svegli un’intera notte a giocare o raccontarsi storie assurde su mostri e fantasmi. Ironia della sorte, le sue preferite erano quelle sui licantropi.

Ricorda che fu proprio durante una di quelle notti che aveva confessato di essersi preso una cotta per Lydia – e Scott  _non sapeva neanche chi fosse_. Stiles gli aveva chiesto se fosse diventato improvvisamente cieco e Scott semplicemente aveva scrollato le spalle ed era tornato a spulciare tra la sua collezione di figurine in cerca di un doppione da poter scambiare.

A distanza di dieci anni non è cambiato poi molto – a parte che ora Scott è un  _lupo mannaro_  e di avventure soprannaturali ne hanno vissute abbastanza per una vita intera. Ah e che lui è malato, ovviamente.

E più il tempo passa, più Scott sembra sviluppare una sorta di istinto di protezione nei suoi confronti, annullando qualunque contatto umano che non sia con lui, suo padre e la signora McCall.

Quando un giorno Allison lo spintona involontariamente e Scott  _ringhia_ , Stiles capisce che deve fare qualcosa.

È per questo motivo che comincia a mentire.

«Sto bene, non c’è bisogno che mi accompagni» dice con un sorriso ampio, inserendo le chiavi nella jeep. L’espressione di Scott urla a chiare lettere che non gli crede, ma non dice niente.

«Mi dai uno strappo a casa?» chiede, già pronto a fare il giro per salire al posto del passeggero. La sorpresa è più che evidente quando Stiles lo ferma.

«Perché non te lo fai dare da qualcun altro? Tipo... non lo so, lei?» suggerisce, indicandogli Allison, che li guarda di sottecchi mentre passa accanto a loro, diretta alla sua macchina. Scott tentenna in modo evidente e Stiles ne approfitta per scombinargli i capelli e togliere il freno a mano. «Ci vediamo domani» dice e poi parte, senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere altro.

A casa ci arriva esausto, ma ci arriva.

 

Il problema, quando il tuo migliore amico è un licantropo – e quando la tua intera vita sembra essere invasa da musi pelosi e denti acuminati – è che non puoi mentire senza che lui lo sappia.

Stiles odia mentire a Scott, odia leggergli la delusione e la preoccupazione sul viso, ma non può permettersi di trascinarlo giù con lui. Quindi mente.

Mente a lui, mente a suo padre e a chiunque altro gli chieda come sta.

"Sto bene", "Mi sento pieno di forze!", "Nah, faccio da solo" ripete giorno per giorno, a chiunque cerchi di aiutarlo.

A volte sospetta che Scott lo segua, quando non riesce a convincerlo a farsi accompagnare a casa dopo la scuola, quindi Stiles stringe i denti e continua a camminare (quando diventa evidente che continuare a guidare sia più pericoloso che comodo, per lui).

Una volta a casa fa i compiti, prepara da mangiare, cena con suo padre e infine si chiude in camera, fingendo di dover finire una ricerca o voler giocare ai videogames. Spesso tutto quello che fa è accasciarsi sul letto e dormire.

Cerca di fingere che stia migliorando, che non senta i muscoli protestare a ogni movimento, che lo stomaco non si rivolti sottosopra per ore, dopo la chemio, o che la testa non gli scoppi dopo un'intera giornata di lezioni e che una notte di sonno ristoratore lo faccia sentire meglio.

La verità è che ogni mattina si sveglia con la sensazione di essere più stanco della sera prima e ha solo voglia di rintanarsi sotto le coperte e fingere che il mondo fuori dalla sua camera non esista.

Poi suo padre bussa alla porta, entra, gli chiede come si sente, e lui si sforza di sorridere e dice: «Sto bene».

Mente e lo fa per lui, perché non può dirgli come si sente davvero, non dopo tutto quello che hanno passato con la mamma.

Quindi "Sto bene" comincia a essere la sua risposta a qualunque domanda, il modo che ha di tenere gli altri a distanza, di proteggerli da un qualcosa che non possono combattere – che nessuno può, tranne lui.

«Sto bene» dice e sorride a chiunque gli chieda come sta – una volta l'ha fatto perfino con Harris ed è stato strano e imbarazzante, ma Harris sembra volergli dare tregua e non lo utilizza più come bersaglio della sua pungente ironia, quindi magari va bene anche così.

Lo ripete almeno una volta al giorno, soprattutto a suo padre; a volte però non riesce a mascherare il malessere e lui è lì, a tenergli la testa mentre vomita quel poco di cibo che è riuscito a mandar giù o ad aiutarlo a infilarsi nel letto quando è troppo stanco anche solo per alzarsi da tavola. In quei momenti Stiles si odia, perché ancora una volta non è in grado di proteggere chi ama come vorrebbe. Perché è troppo debole, come sempre.

 

Derek non ha mai pensato che Stiles fosse debole. Che fosse un idiota, quello sì – a volte lo pensa ancora – ma mai che fosse debole. Non è da tutti ritrovarsi circondati da licantropi, cacciatori e kanima e avere la faccia tosta di affrontare tutti a viso aperto. Certo, è necessaria anche una gran dose di stupidità, ma ha già appurato che Stiles è un idiota.

Eppure non ci vogliono dei supersensi da lupo mannaro per capire che è questo che crede Stiles, è così evidente che perfino Scott se n’è reso conto.

Per questo ha preso l’abitudine di seguirlo, perché Stiles è un idiota così convinto di dover proteggere gli altri da fare cose stupide come tornare a casa da solo, rifiutare l’aiuto dei suoi amici e, in generale, fingere di stare bene – quando invece quel maledetto odore continua a persistere e infettare l’aria attorno a lui, giorno dopo giorno.

Buona parte della notte la passa fuori casa sua a controllare che stia bene – e cercando di non pensare a quanto Stiles direbbe che è inquietante e che dovrebbe smetterla di fare l’Edward Cullen della situazione. A dire la verità è stata Erica a chiamarlo così e Peter ha riso, lo stronzo. Li ucciderà. Appena Stiles starà meglio li ucciderà entrambi, ma ora non può allontanarsi. Deve restare lì, fuori dalla finestra di quella camera e controllare che quel cretino non stia male.

La porta si apre e Stiles entra con un sospiro e poi si volta a guardare lo sceriffo, fermo nel corridoio. Sembra preoccupato e Derek riesce a percepire anche a quella distanza la voglia che ha di spingere suo figlio a letto e  _fare qualcosa_ , qualsiasi cosa per farlo stare meglio. Il problema è che non c’è nulla da fare.

«Sto bene» dice il cretino con un sorriso, poggiandosi allo stipite della sua camera. «Sono solo stanco per la scuola. Buonanotte, papà» aggiunge, dopo un attimo.

«Buonanotte» risponde suo padre, accarezzandogli la testa, dopo avergli dato un bacio sopra. Stiles richiude la porta e ci poggia la fronte contro, prendendo un respiro profondo.

Derek è stanco di vederlo fare l’idiota.

«Dovresti smetterla di mentire, non ha senso».

Stiles si volta all’istante, schiacciandosi contro il muro.

«Oh mio  _Dio_ , Derek!» sbotta, portandosi una mano al petto, dove il cuore pompa furioso per la paura. «Che diavolo, credevo avessimo superato la fase “entriamo in camera di Stiles dalla finestra e facciamogli avere un infarto”».

Derek non risponde, poggiato al davanzale, e continua a guardarlo a braccia incrociate. Stiles prende un respiro profondo e si lecca le labbra. «Che ci fai qui?» chiede, raccogliendo una maglietta da terra e lanciandola alla rinfusa nell’armadio. Non ha voglia di riordinare.

«Come stai?»

«Bene».

«Seriamente».

Stiles lo fulmina con lo sguardo, sedendosi sulla sponda del letto. «Sto bene» ripete in un sospiro.

«Una meraviglia» ribatte Derek, sostenendo lo sguardo frustrato dell’altro.

«Cosa vuoi che ti dica, mh?»

«La verità».

«La verità? Sto  _male_ , Derek! Sto male e vomito qualunque cosa ingerisca e – e a volte lo faccio anche quando non mangio e mi fa male la testa e il mio corpo è pesate e sono sempre stanco e ho--» Stiles stringe i pugni, chiudendo gli occhi e due lacrime rotolano giù dalle sue ciglia. «Non voglio morire. Ho solo diciassette anni, non voglio morire» aggiunge, combattendo contro il nodo che gli ostruisce la gola. «Non ho mai dato il mio primo bacio né fatto sesso – e io voglio fare sesso, dannazione! È tipo la cosa a cui penso più volte al giorno! Quello e come sopravvivere alla follia licantropesca del mese. E voglio... voglio ubriacarmi ancora, l’ho fatto solo una volta ed è troppo poco no? E poi non sono mai andato a Las Vegas o Atlanta o in una di quelle città dove passare un weekend folle con i propri amici e—e sarei voluto andare al college o... non lo so entrare in Accademia e diventare poliziotto e sarei dovuto essere il testimone di nozze di Scott e gli avrei organizzato il  _più fantastico_  addio al celibato che fosse mai stato fatto! Tipo che sarebbe stato fico e leggendario e Scott ne sarebbe stato entusiasta e ne avremmo parlato per  _anni_ , per  _decenni_  e... e invece--» la voce di Stiles si rompe e lui tira su col naso, sfregandosi gli occhi per cercare di arginare le lacrime. Non serve a molto. « _Dio_...» esclama, stringendosi la testa tra le mani. Alza le gambe al petto e si chiude su se stesso, le spalle scosse dal pianto e dalla stanchezza. Una mano si posa sulla sua testa e poi il suo intero corpo viene circondato da quello di Derek.

«Andrà tutto bene» sussurra il più grande, stringendoselo al petto. «Mi hai sentito? Andrà tutto bene».

Stiles annuisce e si aggrappa alla sua maglietta, la stringe con tutta la forza che ha e si arriccia contro di lui.

«Ho  _paura_ » ammette in un sussurro, nascondendosi nel suo collo.

Derek lo stringe più forte.

 

Derek resta per tutta la notte – e quella dopo e quella dopo ancora.

Stiles non dice nulla, si limita a lasciare la finestra aperta e stendersi sul letto, dandogli le spalle.

È strano, soprattutto all’inizio, ma è anche stranamente piacevole – quasi rilassante, dopo i primi attimi di imbarazzo – e ci si abituano entrambi facilmente.

Qualcuno dentro la sua testa gli ricorda che non dovrebbe, che  _non è giusto_ , che dovrebbe allontanare Derek, liberarlo dal  _suo_  peso, non aggrapparcisi, e lui sa che ha ragione. Se lo ripete ogni sera, con una mano sul gancio della finestra. Se la lasciasse chiusa, Derek non potrebbe entrare.

Se la lasciasse chiusa abbastanza a lungo, Derek non tornerebbe mai più.

Stranamente, quel pensiero lo deprime più di tutto il resto. Lo accantona in un angolo del suo cervello e si raggomitola sul materasso, imponendosi di non pensare a niente.

Derek arriva poco dopo e insieme, lentamente, si muovono l’uno verso l’altro, incastrandosi: un braccio passa sotto le sue spalle e uno va sul fianco, mentre lui poggia la testa nell’incavo del collo dell’altro e gli stringe appena la maglietta.

Non parlano mai, ma, per una volta, Stiles non crede che le parole siano necessarie.

 

Quando apre gli occhi, l’intensità del sole gli dice, prima ancora della sveglia al led, che ha dormito molto – che ha dormito bene. È domenica mattina e, per una volta, non è la nausea la prima sensazione che lo sveglia. Sente ancora il corpo pesante, ma non è nulla di insopportabile. Non ha voglia di fare una corsa per il vicinato, ma si sente meno uno schifo del solito, ecco. E qualcosa gli dice che è tutto merito di un certo Alpha e dei suoi super poteri da licantropo figo. Scott gliel’aveva detto che potevano fare del bene, ma non credeva... non credeva fosse così.

Rotola sul fianco e guarda l’impronta lasciata sulle lenzuola ormai vuote. Se ci passasse la mano sopra le troverebbe ancora tiepide, lo sa.

Forse dovrebbe ringraziarlo? Come si ringrazia un lupo mannaro? Cosa si regala per dire “Grazie per aver usato i suoi fighi poteri da Alpha cazzuto su di me”?

«Il tuo amico se n’è andato» lo raggiunge una voce, richiamandolo.

Stiles si volta, ritrovandosi davanti il sorriso mesto di suo padre, fermo sotto l’arco della porta.

S’irrigidisce quando si rende conto di cosa ha detto. «Papà, non è come--»

«Senti, lo so che non sono stato il miglior padre del mondo» comincia, avanzando fino a sedersi sul bordo del letto.

«Cosa? No, non è vero!»

«Aspetta, ascoltami, ti prego». Suo padre sorride, stringendogli una mano. «Da quando è morta tua madre, ho tentato di essere presente il più possibile, ma so di non esserci riuscito, non come avrei voluto. Dovevo lavorare, ovviamente, e tu sei sempre stato così autonomo...» Il suo sorriso si allarga, tingendosi di orgoglio, mentre Stiles scuote la testa, in senso di diniego. Suo padre gliela accarezza, come quando da piccolo portava a casa una nuova A dopo un compito. «Ma non c’è alcuna possibilità che qualcuno entri ed esca da questa casa senza che io lo sappia, ragazzino» continua, guardando i suoi occhi allargarsi man a mano che comprende, «soprattutto se è qualcuno su cui ho indagato per omicidio. Due volte».

«Cambierebbe qualcosa se ti dicessi che sapevo che era innocente entrambe le volte?» domanda in un borbottio, occhieggiandolo a testa bassa. Suo padre sospira, accarezzandogli di nuovo la testa.

«Non so cosa c’è tra voi due e non sono sicuro di volerlo sapere, visto che sei mio figlio e sei minorenne--»

«Non c’è  _niente_!»

«--ma quando è qui sembri stare meglio» conclude, controllandogli i segni attorno agli occhi. Stiles lo lascia fare e stringe le mani sul lenzuolo.

«Diciamo che è un ottimo antidolorifico» ammette e sbuffa quando suo padre si corruccia, confuso.

«Lascia stare, è una lunga storia».

«Okay» acconsente, alzandosi. «Solo, la prossima volta che vedi il signor Hale, digli di passare dalla porta, va bene?» dice, lasciando la stanza, «ora alzati e vieni a fare colazione. Ho fatto i pancake».  
Stiles sorride e scalcia le coperte, saltando in piedi. Le giunture protestano, lo stomaco si accartoccia e la stanza gira, obbligandolo ad appoggiarsi al muro.

Chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo.  


*

Stiles comincia a saltare la scuola i giorni dopo la terapia, finendo per fare la spola dal bagno al letto, al punto che spesso ha la sensazione che stomaco e cervello si siano scambiati di posto.

Non è piacevole e quando torna a letto, finisce per cadere in un sonno profondo e per nulla ristoratore.

Passando gran parte del suo tempo così, Stiles comincia a sviluppare un ritmo di sonno altalenante. E comincia a odiare dormire.

È sempre più stanco, la malattia e la  _cura_  sembravano prosciugargli le energie e il suo corpo pretende sempre più riposo per recuperarne, quindi buona parte delle sue giornate, Stiles le passa alternando lunghi riposi a sporadici momenti di coscienza, durante i quali tenta di ingerire qualcosa senza vomitarlo al seguente ciclo di chemio.

I giorni hanno così cominciato a restringersi sempre di più, fino a diventare uno strano limbo in cui rotolarsi nel dormiveglia.

Ma non la notte.

La notte, Stiles non dorme – o almeno cerca di resistere il più possibile contro le necessità del suo stesso corpo. La notte la passa con Derek, a parlare –  _ascoltare_  – delle ultime novità del branco.

«Erica è migliorata ancora» dice Derek sottovoce, sistemando meglio il braccio attorno alle spalle dell’altro. Sia la finestra che la porta sono aperte, per lasciar circolare un po’ l’aria fresca della notte. Nessuno entrerà, né da un lato né dall’altro. «Diventa ogni giorno più forte e sarà--»

«Secondo Scott dovrei chiederti il morso» lo interrompe lui, guardando il soffitto. Derek si zittisce, ma continua ad accarezzargli piano la fronte. A Stiles piace da impazzire quando lo fa, gli porta via il dolore, almeno in parte. «Perché non me l’hai mai chiesto?»

«Lo vorresti?» gli chiede l’altro, voltandosi appena a guardarlo.

Stiles ci pensa – ci pensa  _davvero_ , ci pensa come se fosse una via di fuga, un porto sicuro o un’ancora che lo salverebbe. Niente più malattia, niente più dolori o medicine.

 _Stiles il licantropo_.

Scuote la testa, tornando ad appoggiarsi a lui. «No» aggiunge, perché sente di doverlo dire ad alta voce per zittire il Peter nei suoi ricordi.

Lo dirà anche a Scott, il giorno dopo.

 

Le analisi periodiche non portano buone notizie e il dottor Sheppard suggerisce l’unica altra possibilità.

«Non avendo fratelli o sorelle da cui prelevare il midollo, dovremo affidarci al Registro dei donatori e sperare in un’alta percentuale di compatibilità» spiega il medico, cercando di risultare incoraggiante. Stiles non crede ci stia riuscendo granché. «Ti metterò in lista subito e appena avremo un donatore ti ricovereremo. Fino a quel momento puoi restare a casa» continua, ripetendo poi le solite raccomandazioni. Quando escono dall’ambulatorio non è mai troppo presto.

«Grazie, dottore» dice suo padre, salutando il medico e mettendo poi a lui una mano sulla spalla.

Sembra un casuale gesto d’affetto, ma Stiles sa che è lì per impedirgli di crollare. È il modo che ha suo padre di ricordargli che, qualunque cosa succeda, lui è lì pronto a sorreggerlo.

Se ci pensa adesso, suo padre è sempre stato una grande mano calda sulla sua spalla. Che fosse una pacca di congratulazione o di conforto, che fosse una carezza appena accennata o una stretta forte e autoritaria, suo padre è sempre stato questo.

Ha sempre fatto in modo che fosse  _solo_  questo, una presenza costante nella sua vita, ma marginale, come una rete di sicurezza che gli permettesse di fare le sue esperienze, di vivere la sua vita con la certezza che, in qualunque caso, ci sarebbe stato lui pronto ad aiutarlo a rialzarsi e andare avanti.

Quella mano, quel tocco che gli trasmette sicurezza e calore, è suo padre e se si concentra su di lei

Stiles può arrivare fino alla macchina senza svenire.

 

Quella sera, quando Derek entra in camera sua – dalla porta, dopo un cenno di saluto scambiato con lo sceriffo – Stiles gli dice le ultime novità.

Non sono una grande sorpresa, non per lui, non con quell’odore che continua a persistere, giorno dopo giorno. A volte ha l’istinto di strapparglielo di dosso con un morso, come tante volte aveva minacciato di fare con la sua gola. Poi gli torna alla mente quel no scandito con forza e si sfila la giacca, posandola sulla spalliera della sedia.

«Ce la farai» afferma, cercando di imprimere sicurezza nelle parole, perché deve convincerlo che ci crede davvero. Perché Stiles deve crederci, perché deve continuare a credere di potercela fare, perché—perché è egoista, ma Derek ha già perso troppo per una vita intera, e non vuole che accada ancora.

Stiles sbuffa un sorriso poco convinto, ma i suoi occhi si rischiarano appena, quindi Derek può ritenersi soddisfatto del risultato. Sorride a mezza bocca e si sfila le scarpe.

«A letto, forza» lo incita, stendendosi. Stiles questa volta ghigna e lo raggiunge, un po’ più sereno di prima.

«Ammettilo, è da quando mi conosci che volevi portarmici» sghignazza. È pallido e ha la pelle ricoperta di un sottile strato di sudore, mentre si sistema contro di lui. Derek può sentire il suo cuore pompare più rapidamente, affannato, e gli passa una mano sulla fronte, concentrandosi per aiutarlo a calmarsi.

Stiles sospira di sollievo e chiude gli occhi, grato, addormentandosi poco dopo.

 

È lui che, il giorno dopo, da la notizia agli altri ed è sempre lui che smonta i loro buoni propositi, quando Scott afferma di voler fare il test per la compatibilità del midollo.

«La percentuale è bassa, ma c’è» spiega al gruppetto. Lydia annuisce, probabilmente già consapevole della possibilità.

«Più siamo a farci il test, più alte sono le possibilità che qualcuno sia compatibile» concorda.

«Allora facciamolo» interviene Boyd, «è Stilinski. È un idiota, ma ci ha aiutati, quando poteva».

C’è un mugolio in assenso – Jackson alza gli occhi al cielo con uno sbuffo, ma non rifiuta – e Scott sorride, prima ad Allison, poi a Isaac. Derek chiude gli occhi e se li strofina – è stanco, ma resiste.

«No» dice, calamitando l’attenzione di tutti.

«Ma--» comincia Scott, ma lui lo blocca prima che possa continuare.

« _Pensateci_ » dice, guardandoli uno ad uno, «Cosa succede quando veniamo feriti? Cosa ne è stata della tua epilessia, Erika?»

La ragazza sussulta e aggrotta la fronte.

«È sparita. Dopo il morso è completamente sparita» ammette.

«Esatto. Quindi ve lo ripeto: pensateci. Cosa credete che succederà se uno di noi dona il suo midollo a Stiles?»

«La licantropia prenderebbe il sopravvento sulla malattia» ragiona Isaac, alzando gli occhi nei suoi.

Derek annuisce.

«Siete  _infetti_ » interviene Lydia con un sospiro, «Stiles guarirebbe, ma diventerebbe uno di voi».

«O peggio ancora, morirebbe. E questo sempre nel caso che il suo corpo non rigetti la trasfusione» completa lui.

Scott sospira sconfortato, lasciandosi andare contro gli scalini su cui lui e Allison sono seduti. È proprio lei a prendere la parola, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio:

«Beh, io sono sana e  _umana_ , quindi lo farò».

«Stiles ha passato giorni interi in sala d’aspetto quando sono stata ricoverata. Questo è il minimo che possa fare per ricambiare» si aggrega Lydia, scambiandosi con l’amica un sorriso d’intesa, «Anzi, sono sicura che non saremo le uniche».

 

Lydia ha ragione – come sempre – e appena la voce si sparge, numerosi loro compagni di corso si presentano in ospedale per offrirsi come donatori. C’è anche l’intera squadra di lacrosse e quando Stiles lo scopre per poco non cade dal letto. Derek lo recupera all’ultimo secondo e Scott ridacchia, risistemandogli un angolo delle lenzuola.

Tre ore prima, lo sceriffo li aveva avvisati di dover andare in centrale per un ennesimo caso di furto con scasso e che Melissa sarebbe arrivata a breve per cucinare loro la cena. Aveva salutato Stiles con un bacio tra i capelli – rasati di fresco – e si era calato il cappello in testa, facendo un cenno agli altri due prima di andarsene.

Quando sua madre era arrivata era stato Scott ad aprirle la porta, aiutandola poi a sistemare le buste della spesa appena fatta prima di tornare in camera e riprendere a raccontare loro le ultime novità.

« _Perché_?» domanda Stiles, con una punta d’isteria nella voce. Scott tentenna un attimo, gonfiando le guance e rilasciando l’aria, evitando di incontrare il suo sguardo.

«Il coach ha promesso una A in economia a tutti quelli che l’avessero fatto» ammette, scrollando le spalle. Derek sbuffa e Stiles apre la bocca più volte, prima di annuire.

«Okay, mi sta bene» accetta.

«Quindi non ci resta che aspettare» dice Scott, alzandosi e accendendo la console. Recupera i joypad da sotto il letto e torna a sedersi sul bordo del materasso, passandone uno all’altro.

«Posso aspettare» dice lui, guardando Derek, che annuisce, e tornando poi a concentrarsi sul videogioco «Ce la faccio».

 

Quando arriva la telefonata del dottor Sheppard è passato poco più di un mese da quando è stato inserito nella lista.

«Greenberg?» domanda, fissando suo padre chino per metà nell’armadio che infila un paio di cambi d’abito in una borsa.

«Stiles...»

«Greenberg!» ripete un’ottava più alta, «ci avrò parlato sì e no tre volte e mi darà il suo midollo!»

Suo padre infila l’ultimo paio di boxer puliti e richiude la zip, alzando poi lo sguardo su di lui. «Io non so neanche che faccia abbia, ma non posso che essergli grato. E lo stesso dovresti tu» dice. Gli passa una mano sulla testa in una carezza un po’ rude e prede la borsa. «E ora infilati le scarpe e andiamo, ci aspettano in ospedale».

Stiles borbotta, ma esegue. Suo padre aspetta che si alzi e lo raggiunga, prima di riprendere a camminare.

«Non fraintendermi, ne sono felice. Midollo  _yu-uh_!» riprende, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di suo padre, che lo precede sulla scale – per evitargli una caduta se lo coglie un capogiro,  _di nuovo_  – «Ma... cosa dovrei dirgli?»

«Un grazie, per cominciare» ribatte suo padre, il piede finalmente al piano terra. Aspetta che Stiles sia al sicuro accanto a lui, poi gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle, alza la borsa sull’altra e raggiunge la porta d’ingresso. «Aspettiamo di vedere come va l’operazione, okay? Poi decideremo il da farsi» consiglia, lasciandolo andare.

Stiles borbotta qualcosa, ma sale al posto del passeggero, lasciando che sia suo padre a chiudere lo sportello della volante. Chiude gli occhi e respira profondamente, cercando di imporre al suo cuore di rallentare i battiti. Odia quella costante spossatezza che lo pervade, odia avere il fiatone solo per l’aver fatto una rampa di scale – o essere andato in bagno – e odia vedere la preoccupazione negli occhi di suo padre. Sente il cofano venire aperto e chiuso, dopo averci riposto la borsa, e poi, finalmente, suo padre sale al posto di guida.

Aspetta di essere fuori dal vialetto, poi prende il cellulare e manda un messaggio a Derek.

 

I camici ospedalieri sono scomodi e pieni di spifferi.

Stiles si gratta una natica esposta e si agita, cercando di coprirsi il più possibile con il lenzuolo. Non serve a molto e la sensazione di essere nudo ed esposto continua a infastidirlo, come un pizzicorino sottopelle.

Ha provato a chiedere la versione  _non voyeur_ , ma l’infermiera gli ha rivolto un’occhiataccia e ha dichiarato che il medico stava per arrivare.

Effettivamente, il dottor Sheppard li ha raggiunti dopo meno di mezzora, scusandosi per il ritardo e controllando subito la sua cartella di ricovero.

«Bene, Stiles» ha detto, annotando qualcosa, «oggi facciamo le analisi di controllo e domani, se è tutto nella norma, ti operiamo». Ha sorriso, agganciando la cartellina alla cornice di metallo del letto.

«Dottore, Greenberg» ha cominciato lui, vedendosi interrompere subito dopo.

«Il tuo amico sta facendo il check in proprio in questo momento. Gli abbiamo già prelevato il sangue necessario la settimana scorsa, quindi deve solo venire qui e sistemarsi nel letto accanto al tuo » sorride di nuovo, questa volta c’è una nota di vero affetto tra le pieghe attorno ai suoi occhi, «hai dei veri amici, Stiles. Non tutti avrebbero fatto quello che hanno fatto loro».

Stiles china la testa in conferma e stira le labbra; gli occhi gli pizzicano e lui stringe le lenzuola, combattendo l’impulso di piangere.

Aspetta che suo padre e il dottor Sheppard escano fuori la stanza per parlare e si porta le gambe al petto, abbracciandosele. Poggia la testa sulle ginocchia e guarda fuori dalla finestra. È al terzo piano, ma c’è un albero proprio a pochi metri dal vetro. Dovrà solo avvisare Greenberg di non urlare quando Derek arriverà, dopo l’ultimo giro di controllo delle infermiere.

 

Greenberg non urla. In effetti non fa nulla di nulla, a parte fare spallucce e tornare al suo iphone. Non una domanda, un sopracciglio inarcato, un “Chi?” legittimo. Niente.

Stiles non sa se essere confuso o deluso.

A dirla tutta, Greenberg non sembra neanche uno che deve sottoporsi a una procedura fastidiosa come il prelievo del midollo. Non si interessa di nulla che non sia quel giochino sul telefono, rispondendo con mugolii o semplici cenni della testa quando le infermiere gli chiedono se va tutto bene.

Lo innervosisce, okay? Non dovrebbe essere così tranquillo. Dovrebbe pretendere che gli faccia un regalo enorme, tipo una macchina nuova o  _una casa_ , non stare lì, nel letto a far esplodere caramelle e scrollare le spalle quando lui cerca di intavolare una conversazione.

Ora capisce perché il coach lo odia, davvero. È irritante, destabilizzante e tanti altri aggettivi negativi in –ante.

Le ore trascorrono lente e per non impazzire di noia Stiles passa il tempo mandando messaggi: Scott risponde subito, preso com’è dall’argomento ( _Secondo te Greeberg è un alieno?_ ); Derek ha una media di un messaggio ogni tre suoi – cinque, quando è davvero annoiato e perfino immaginare la vera forma di Greenberg perde di interesse.

Quando finalmente Derek arriva, evitando gli addetti al piano con maestria, Stiles tira un sospiro di sollievo.

«Finalmente, amico, credevo non arrivassi più» sbotta in un sussurro. Derek rivolge una singola occhiata al loro compagno di stanza e poi torna su di lui.

«Se non te ne fossi accorto, c’è un po’ di gente qui fuori» risponde. Lo supera e, senza tanti complimenti, tira la tenda che separa i due letti, prima di sedersi accanto a lui. Stiles inarca un sopracciglio, poi ghigna.

«Sai, Derek, potrei pensare davvero male» sussurra, facendogli spazio sul letto. Quello sbuffa e si stende, tirandoselo poi tra le braccia. «Davvero, io sono praticamente nudo e tu hai tirato la tenda e... se i ruoli fossero invertiti io penserei che qui dentro--»

«Smettila di dire scemenze e dormi» abbaia l’altro e Stiles potrebbe anche spaventarsi se solo non avesse imparato a riconoscere quando è davvero arrabbiato – cioè mai, almeno da quando dormono insieme. Che detta così può essere facilmente fraintesa. Da quando passano insieme tutte le notti. Uhm. A parlare.

A volte si chiede perché Derek faccia tutto questo per lui.

«Perché fai tutto questo per me?» domanda, maledicendo subito dopo l’assenza di un filtro tra i suoi pensieri e la sua bocca. Derek lo guarda con un sopracciglio inarcato e lui stira le labbra. Al diavolo, si dice, ormai è fatta. «Cioè, hai il...  _gruppo_  da seguire e tuo zio e sicuramente altre cose molto più importanti da fare che passare la notte con me.  _Sveglio_ , soprattutto».

Derek lo guarda, sospira e non risponde. Stiles vorrebbe insistere perché, davvero, per lui è inconcepibile, ma qualcosa nella linea spazientita delle sue labbra gli dice che è meglio se sta zitto.

Brontola qualcosa su lupi poco gentili, beccandosi un debole schiaffo dietro la nuca, e si sistema più comodamente. Gli cinge il petto con un braccio e l’altra mano va tra la sua guancia e la spalla del suddetto lupo, che resta fermo e sospira solo più forte.

Il problema, con il suo cervello, è che non riesce a spegnersi subito, purtroppo. È qualcosa che lui stesso trova fastidioso, ma non può farci niente, e passa il tempo saltando da un pensiero all’altro come una cavalletta impazzita, seguendo le mille diramazioni che una singola idea gli sviluppa. È per questo che, dopo neanche cinque minuti, sente una domanda premergli sulla lingua.

«Derek?» lo richiama e quello china appena il viso per incontrare il suo sguardo sveglio. «Che odore ha?» gli chiede, chiudendo il pugno sotto il suo mento per poterlo guardare più comodamente.

Lui ci pensa un attimo, poi risponde: «È dolce. Dolciastro, quasi stucchevole, come--» esita, ma ha detto abbastanza.

«Qualcosa che marcisce» termina per lui.

Derek non risponde; si limita a posargli la mano sulla fronte e portargli via un po’ di dolore. Stiles sospira di gratitudine, rendendosi conto di come, ormai, i mal di testa siano così frequenti da rasentare la sua normalità.

«Dormi, ora» dice, aggiustandoselo addosso per farlo stare più comodo. Stiles torna a stendersi, sorridendo contro la sua maglietta quando lo sente passargli una mano sulla schiena in una lenta carezza.

«Derek?» lo richiama un attimo dopo, la voce già impastata dal sonno che avanza.

«Mh?»

«Grazie».

_Per essere rimasto. Per non avermi morso. Per non aver risposto._

Non lo dice, ma non ce n’è bisogno, Derek lo sa.

E lo stringe.  


*

Aspettare è la cosa peggiore.

Derek si è sempre considerato una persona paziente, che sa aspettare il tempo necessario, che si ferma e attende con serenità d’animo i tempi propizi. Eppure ora gli sembra di impazzire. Ha la sensazione di aver salutato Stiles ore fa, prima che cominciassero la procedura, anche se razionalmente sa che non è possibile.

Il problema è che non può entrare, non può controllare che Stiles stia bene, e tutto ciò che può fare è restare seduto e  _aspettare_.

Derek odia aspettare. E per di più quella sedia sembra essere la cosa più scomoda del mondo e non aiuta i suoi nervi tesi.

Accanto a lui, lo sceriffo Stilinski cerca di stiracchiarsi le spalle in modo discreto. Poi passa al collo, che fa schioccare prima da un lato e poi dall’altro con un sospiro soddisfatto.

Il telefono dell’accettazione suona tre volte prima che un’infermiera si decida a rispondere. È la signora McCall, la madre di Scott, e al telefono c’è proprio suo figlio che, da quello che può sentire, le chiede novità sull’operazione.

«Devono ancora finire» risponde lei e poi annuisce, «sì, ti avviso appena so qualcosa». Riaggancia e torna a occuparsi delle pratiche finché, neanche mezzo minuto dopo, qualcuno – il parente di un paziente – la distrae di nuovo.

Derek torna a controllare l’orologio, le cui lancette, nonostante il ritmico ticchettio, sono ferme nella stessa identica posizione di quando le ha controllate l’ultima volta. A lui sembra che siano passate due ore – o forse cinque.

Guarda la porta oltre la quale sa c’è Stiles aspettando che si apra, che qualcuno esca, che possa sincerarsi con i suoi occhi che stia bene.  _Sa_  che sta bene,  _lo sente_ , se si concentra può sentirne il suo cuore battere regolare, il sangue scorrergli nelle vene, il suo respiro lento e calmo; sente il mormorio dei medici e degli infermieri, che passano e lo controllano, sente le risate dei bambini nel reparto pediatrico, un piano più sopra, e il pianto di qualcuno che ha appena perso un caro.

Apre gli occhi e respira, scacciando la tensione. Guarda l’orologio.

Sembra che tempo si sia fermato.

 

Essere lo sceriffo è stata la realizzazione di una vita di sacrifici. Non era il suo sogno da bambino – voleva fare l’astronauta, vedere l’universo,  _toccare le stelle_  – ma la vita lo aveva portato a fare delle scelte diverse e aveva scoperto che era un’altra divisa a cui era destinato.

Era fiero di essere lo sceriffo di Beacon Hills, davvero. Amava quella città e amava proteggerla e occuparsi della sua sicurezza, ma in quel momento desiderò non avere nessuna di quelle responsabilità.

Stiles, suo figlio, il suo unico sconclusionato figlio, sta facendo un trapianto di midollo e lui è dovuto andar via dall’ospedale per rispondere a una chiamata dell’ennesimo furto con scasso. Perché è lo sceriffo ed è il suo dovere.

Melissa gli ha promesso che l’avrebbe chiamato appena avesse saputo qualcosa, ma lui continua a voler mandare tutti al diavolo e tornare al suo posto, in quella sedia, scomoda quanto un letto di spine, accanto a Derek Hale.

E a questo proposito, non sa davvero che pensare di quel ragazzo e del tipo di relazione che intrattiene con suo figlio. Non ha voluto indagare, ma ha come la sensazione che neanche loro due sappiano esattamente cosa stanno facendo –  _se_  stanno facendo qualcosa.

Ferma la macchina e controlla il cellulare, che prende a pieno campo, ma continua a non voler suonare. Sospira e smonta, raggiungendo la porta di casa, con l’intento di recuperare il portatile prima di tornare finalmente in ospedale, così Stiles avrà un passatempo con cui svagarsi nei prossimi giorni senza essere minacciato dalle infermiere – o dagli altri pazienti.

Infila la chiave nella toppa e gira, spingendo l’uscio e bloccandosi subito dopo aver posato un piede nell’ingresso.

C’è una ragazza in casa sua.

Adolescente, bionda, una compagna di classe di Stiles, crede. E ha tra le braccia una cesta di bucato appena fatto.

«Cosa...» comincia, bloccandosi subito dopo, non sapendo bene come continuare.  _Cosa ci fai in casa mia? Cosa ci fai con quella cesta in mano? Cosa diavolo ha questa città con le effrazioni?_

La testa di Scott sbuca dalla cucina, con un sorriso innocente stampato in faccia, lo stesso che aveva quando lui e Stiles ne combinavano una delle loro da bambini. Come padre – e sceriffo – ha imparato molto presto a sospettare di quei sorrisi.

«Signor Stilinski!» lo saluta, agitando una mano – guantata di blu.

«Stai facendo i piatti, Scott? E come siete entrati?» domanda, finalmente. La ragazza bionda si guarda attorno, guarda Scott e poi alza la cesta.

«Io... vado» dice, sparendo. Lui vorrebbe dirle di tornare indietro, ma Scott sembra capirlo e interviene.

«Aehm, Stiles mi ha dato le chiavi, un po’ di tempo fa. Per le... emergenze, sa» dice, bisbigliando poi un «grazie» a qualcuno che gli passa uno strofinaccio, così da non far sgocciolare a terra.

«Ma quanti siete?» sbotta, entrando in cucina – e trovando Isaac Lahey intento ad  _asciugare_  i piatti. «Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?»

È in quel momento che sente un rumore provenire dal piano di sopra e poi Lydia Martin – il secolare amore non corrisposto di suo figlio – passa davanti la cucina con un enorme sacco dell’immondizia. Si ferma, notandolo e per un attimo vede la sorpresa attraversarle il viso, poi Lydia sorride, inclina la testa e dice «Salve, signor Stilinski», proseguendo poi la sua strava verso l’esterno.

Lo sceriffo la guarda rientrare, chiudersi la porta alle spalle e tornare sopra, avvisando Allison – Allison Arget? – che la camera di Stiles è pulita. Torna con gli occhi su Scott, un sopracciglio inarcato come unica rappresentazione delle mille domande che gli frullano per la testa.

I due ragazzi si scambiano uno sguardo e poi Scott si sfila i guanti e li passa ad Isaac, che riprende a lavorare.

«Sto aspettando» lo incita, quando passano i minuti e il ragazzo non parla.

«Volevamo solo... fare qualcosa per Stiles. Molti di noi non hanno potuto fare il test e... Di solito fate le faccende a turno, lo so, perché lo facciamo anche io e mia madre, ma con la malattia e questi ultimi giorni più pieni... abbiamo pensato che non avesse avuto molto tempo e che avremmo potuto dare una mano così» spiega, scrollando le spalle.

Lo sceriffo sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma certo non si aspettava  _questo_. Senza pensarci, lo attira contro il suo petto e lo abbraccia.

«Grazie» sussurra, stringendolo. «È un pensiero carino, ma non avreste dovuto» aggiunge, lasciandolo poi andare. Scott è arrossito, ma sorride.

«Troppo tardi» dice e lui gli spettina i capelli per punizione.

Poi il suo cellulare squilla, finalmente.  


*

Quando riprende conoscenza, è ormai sera.

Le palpebre gli sembrano pesanti come macigni, ma c’è qualcuno che continua a ripetergli di aprire gli occhi. Ha la bocca impastata e un dolore non ben definito  _dovunque_.

«Forza, Stiles» dice, «hai delle visite».

Stiles mugola e volta il viso quando qualcuno gli prende la mano.

«Ehi» dice la voce di suo padre – la riconoscerebbe tra mille – e poi il suo viso si apre davanti a lui, con un sorriso che lo percorre da orecchio a orecchio. «Come ti senti?» gli chiede, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano con il pollice.

«Se dico male mi date altra morfina?» domanda in risposta. Ridono tutti e Stiles si rende conto che in fondo alla stanza ci sono molte persone –  _troppe_ : la signora McCall, Allison, Scott, Lydia, Erika, Isaac, Boyd e perfino Jackson, anche se sembra che sia lì più perché ce l’hanno portato di peso che per reale interesse. E poi c’è Derek sulla porta, un po’ in disparte, le braccia al petto e un sorriso quasi impercettibile sulle labbra.

Stiles sorride.

«Ora cerca di riposare ancora. Domattina vedremo il da farsi» dice il dottor Sheppard, prima di salutare suo padre e andarsene.

«Torneremo tutti domani» gli spiega proprio suo padre, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte. Scott gli fa un cenno di saluto e gli promette di portargli una fetta di torta di sua madre, la quale gli controlla la flebo e sorride.

«Sempre se non se la mangi tutta lui stasera» dice e gli fa l’occhiolino.

Stiles ride e sbadiglia.

 _Lascia la finestra aperta_ , vorrebbe dirle, ma il tempo che lo pensa e si è già addormentato.

 

Le dita di Derek si muovono tra i suoi capelli con un ritmo ipnotico. Stiles sospira, mezzo addormentato, calmo, mentre fuori dalla finestra sente i primi cinguettii di un giorno sereno. Si sente bene – non in forze, ma decisamente meglio delle ultime volte. Magari uscirà per una passeggiata, nel tardo pomeriggio, chi può dirlo, ma ora, l’unica cosa che vuole fare è restare lì, in quell’abbraccio caldo e rassicurante.

Derek si muove appena, le dita scendono dalla tempia allo zigomo, e Stiles percepisce un paio di labbra sfiorare le sue.

Oh. Non se l’aspettava – non che l’avrebbe mai fatto, ma... beh, non se l’aspettava.

Sorride, incapace di contenersi, e si stringe un po’ di più all’altro, giusto per rendergli chiaro che, sì, è sveglio e, sì, ha sentito. E sì, ha apprezzato.

«Così... possiamo spuntare una voce dalla lista delle cose da fare, eh?» mormora nella sua maglietta, aprendo solo un occhio. Derek guarda fuori dalla finestra con aria imbronciata. E’  _imbarazzato_?

Adorabile. Totalmente adorabile.

Ridacchia, beccandosi un’occhiataccia, ma non gli importava.  _Derek lo ha baciato_.

«Sai cos’altro mi piacerebbe fare?» riprende, cercando di tirarsi su un minimo, per guardarlo comodamente in faccia. Derek, in risposta, scivola più in giù e se lo risistema contro. «Sesso» riprende lui, guardandolo un po’ male per aver vanificato i suoi tentativi di muoversi. Derek lo guarda prima sorpreso, poi incerto e Stiles riprende: «Sarò anche... malato, ma ho pur sempre diciassette anni. Anche la flebo mi fa pensare al sesso». Ride, un po’ di sé e un po’ di tutto in generale, fino a quando la piega delle sue labbra non diventa amara. «Ma non credo di avere le energie necessarie» ammette, chiudendo gli occhi per combattere il capogiro improvviso.

Le dita di Derek tornano a muoversi sulla sua tempia e la pressione diminuisce, facendolo sospirare di gratitudine.

«Quando starai meglio» mormora l’altro, stringendolo di più con l’altro braccio.

Stiles ride di nuovo, sentendo qualcosa – una nuova forza – riempirgli il petto.

«Davvero?»

«Davvero».

«Wow, allora devo proprio guarire, maledizione» risponde, chiudendo gli occhi.

Respira – lentamente, profondamente – e si dice che può farcela.

Un giorno per volta, può farcela.

Fine.


End file.
